Divergent- Four's Story
by Blueleaf245
Summary: Divergent in Four's POV. Canon. Four/Tris.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** First fanfiction! Deleted my other one (Shatter Me), if some of you recall. Hoping to stick to this one. I start many stories, but usually don't finish any. I feel confident in this one though, which is why I'm posting it at all. Please review and favorite! I will respond to reviews at the end of each chapter. Tell me if you would like sneak peeks for the next chapter (PM). This goes for every chapter. I'm updating whenever I feel like it. There might be a week in between chapters, or even hours! Hope you enjoy the story!

 **Chapter 1**

"Four. Wake up, man."

I jolt awake immediately. My muscles were tense. Even after all those years away from... _him_ , I still had some tendencies and impulsive reactions due to the torture he had inflicted on me.

"What the hell Zeke?" I asked my friend angrily.

Meet Zeke Pedrad. Great first impression, right? He's the elder of the Pedrad brothers. Dauntless born. Funny, outgoing; a pretty likable guy after you get to know him past his cheerful, occasionally annoying outer image.

"Tsk, tsk. Asleep on the job. That won't do, Four," he says playfully. His eyes flash with humor.

I rub my eyes slowly, and realize I'm still in the control room. It's 6 PM. My shift had just finished. Trust Zeke to bother me right as I get a break.

"What do you want?" I ask him, not in the mood. I get up from my chair and press a few buttons that prepare the system for the next person that was on this job, who should be here in a few seconds.

"We just finished our aptitude tests. We're going out to play a game of Candor or Dauntless. Want to join?"

I look at him with a suspicious look in my eyes.

"Who's playing?"

Zeke rolls his eyes at me.

"Uri, Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene. Who else?"

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"You say that like you think that you're smarter than me. Or better than me. Neither of which you are, of course," I say, not coarsely, but in a teasing like fashion.

Zeke is starting to get impatient now.

"Are you coming or not?"

I grab my jacket that was on the back of my chair and put it on, not zipping it up.

"Of course, you idiot. Let's go."

 **A/N-** Sorry for the short chapter! They will be pretty short until about up to Chapter 7, where Tris really enters the story (after the first jumper scene). But yeah, expect longer chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Thank you so much for your reviews and follows! They are great encouragement. Due to the positive feedback, here's the second chapter! I know that this was quick, but don't get used to it. I'm pre-writing a lot today, so get ready for chapters about once a week! I posted this chapter literally the day after I posted this story because I'm so excited! But again, that won't be happening too often. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

When we meet up with everyone at the train, everyone seems to be excited, living off of adrenaline. Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene had just finished their aptitude tests maybe a few hours ago. Shauna, Zeke and I were older than them. We were permanent residents of Dauntless. Almost everybody in this friend group is related. Shauna is Lynn's big sister. Zeke is Uriah's big brother. Marlene and I are the only ones that don't have siblings in this friend group. I don't have any siblings. I'm grateful that nobody else had to suffer by the hands of Marcus. I'm not sure about Marlene. We're not that close.

Uriah is just like his big brother. He's literally a ball of happiness. His brother and I are good friends, so naturally I'm friends with him as well. Zeke is very protective of him, even if he doesn't show it publicly very often.

Then there's Shauna. I had helped her during our initiation, training her when she was falling behind. She was forever grateful. We've eventually grown very close to each other. She is Zeke's current girlfriend. Her little sister, Lynn, has a entirely different aura from her sister. She's beautiful in her own way. She doesn't care what other people think about her. She just wants to let everyone know that just because she's a girl, doesn't mean that she's weak. Shauna tries to protect her, but she can protect herself perfectly fine.

All of them grew up together, which is how they know Marlene. They were all Dauntless born. They chose and obviously will choose to stay in this faction. Most likely. I transferred here not for fun, but to escape.

No one understands that the Erudite were right. That I wish that they would write more. That they would try harder to expose him. But I don't in a way. I don't want or need pity. My years with him made me stronger, which is why I fit into Dauntless so well.

"Let me guess. Dauntless for all of you?" I ask Uriah, Lynn and Marlene.

Lynn and Marlene nod their heads excitedly. Uriah does the same, but he looks slightly uncomfortable. I stare at him carefully and narrow my eyes. Did he not get Dauntless? If not, what did he get?

No one else notices. I don't say anything. If Uriah wants to say something, he will. If he doesn't, I respect that.

"Where are we going today?" Shauna asks.

"Zip-lining," Uriah says. He sees the look on my face, though, and quickly adds "-just the building. We're obviously not going to zip-line. We're waiting until initiation to do that," he says, rubbing his hands together excitedly. His nervousness from before seems to have been forgotten. Maybe it was just a fluke. He seemed perfectly fine now.

The train is now pulling up. It slows down slightly, but doesn't stop. We get in a crooked line to get ready to jump on. We're at the front. I'm in between Uriah and Shauna. I'll be the third to jump on. Zeke insisted to jump on first, despite Uriah's whining.

After everyone gets on the train, nobody sits down. We're on a Dauntless train, after all. Some of us grab onto the poles. Some of us don't. I notice that everyone has several layers of clothing on.

"So, I guessing we're doing the strip Candor or Dauntless?" I ask nervously.

"Yup. Sorry, Four. I'm sure the girls aren't so sorry though," Uriah jokes, raising his eyebrows suggestively at the three of them. I internally groan. I glare at Zeke for not telling me. He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Sorry," he mouths. It's clearly not genuine. He has a wide smile taped onto his face. I wink suggestively at him, and his smile immediately falters. Shauna is looking on quietly at our interaction, seemingly amused.

The train ride is relatively boring. Everyone seems to be strategizing for Candor or Dauntless.

"Hey! Over there, by the zip-line," Lynn shouts to the driver. I didn't think he could hear over all the noise, but somehow, he makes a sharp turn that nearly knocks Marlene over. Lynn reaches out a hand and steadies her.

"Thanks," Marlene mumbles. Lynn smiles.

Our group jumps off. This time, Uriah made sure to be the first to jump off, nearly _falling off_ in the process.

We start making our way towards the building. Everyone's threatening each other now with the cruel dares that they have made up.

We get on the elevator and Shauna asks what floor we should go to.

"100!" everyone except for me shouts. I clench my fists and groan, out loud this time.

When the elevator door finally opens, I'm the last to walk out. Looking down at the huge distance between me and ground level, I'm suddenly starting to regret coming here.

 **A/N-** Yay! Hope you're excited for this story. I promise that the actual Candor or Dauntless will be in the next chapter. Also, if you see on my profile, I have a section for Requested Stories. If you would like a one-shot, request it in the reviews. I will put you on the list and get working!

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Charms22-** Whoo hoo! First review! Thanks so much for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it. I hope you stick around for the story!

 **biancalovestoread-** Thank you so much! You have a very beautiful name.


End file.
